


Obfuscations

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get together after some frustrating teasing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obfuscations

## Obfuscations

By Tiger Moon and Muse Gypsy

Author's homepage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

* * *

Another day of tracking down worthless leads. Another day of dead-ends in the murder case he was trying to resolve. Jim Ellison was bone tired and sick of getting nowhere in his attempts to find the killer of an eighteen-year-old high school student. He was looking forward to a quiet evening at home. He knew his roommate had a busy schedule today and wouldn't be home until late, giving him some much-needed quiet time. 

At 8pm he pulled into his assigned stall on the side of the building, and noticed Blair Sandburg's green Volvo in it's spot. Jim groaned, there went his quiet time. He ran his hand across the bonnet of Blair's car, just barely skimming the surface, feeling the barest hint of heat, meaning that his roommate had been home for a while. 

Before he even got to the front door to the apartment building, Jim could hear Sandburg's music. Something with a heavy jungle beat blared from the third floor. That kid was going to be the death of him yet. If the other tenants didn't kill him first. This wasn't the first time Blair had given the neighborhood this kind of impromptu concert. And Jim was almost positive; it wouldn't be the last. 

Jim turned down his hearing and climbed the stairs. He opened the door to "their" apartment. Yeah, "their" apartment. It wasn't just "his" apartment anymore. Blair had lived with him so long, Jim didn't know how to think any other way except that Sandburg belonged here. He was just a part of his life now. Like it or not. But he did like it. Oh, he'd be the first to admit that the kid had driven him up the wall when they'd first met. All those bloody tests. But now...now he couldn't imagine life without him. He wasn't the pesky anthropologist any more, now he was his guide, his friend. And that made his guide's eccentricities, something Jim would find a way to deal with. Or die trying. 

Like now. Jim walked in to find Blair sitting in the lotus position on the living room rug, hands resting palms up, his eyes closed, his lips moving slightly in some sort of mantra. His curiosity peaked; Jim tuned out the loud music and focused on his roommate's soft mutterings. 

"Let it go," Blair muttered over and over again, quietly in an almost sing song tone. 

"Hey, Chief," Jim called out. 

Blair slowly opened his eyes, "Hi, Jim." 

"So Chief, what do you have to let go?" Jim was curious. 

"Nothin', big guy," Blair said, "nothing important". But it was. He sat crossed legged on the floor, looking up at Jim as he told his latest obfuscation. No way he was going to let his Blessed Protector know the turn his feelings for him had taken. Couldn't, _wouldn't_ , risk the harm it could do to their present relationship if Jim knew. Nope. Blair would just deal with it, continue his meditation when the urges got to be too much and hope that this was just a phase he'd get over. Eventually. If the 'want' didn't kill him first. 

'Nothing?' His Guide had said. Yeah, right. Jim could hear how 'nothing' was affecting Sandburg's heartbeat. Despite the cool calm exterior he was outwardly presenting, Jim didn't miss the sudden spike in Blair's heart rate. Meditation or not, it hadn't done much good to ease whatever problem Blair was trying to stem. Jim didn't need Sentinel senses to see the slight blush to the younger man's skin, the off focus look in his eyes, the tongue brushing out to moisten his dry, full lips. 'What the hell am I thinking?' Besides the fact that he had a sudden urge to moisten those lips with his own tongue? Besides the fact that his jeans had - in the last few moments \- become tighter? 'Down boy' Sandburg's not interested. He's as hetro as they come. And if Jim had any misconception about that fact, half the females in the precinct would be more than glad to tell him 'all about' his roommate, in detail. 

Blair unfolded himself and stood, talking a mile a minute as he did. "I made dinner. It just has to be put together, Pasta Alfredo. I found these new whole-wheat noodles. I figured we could use the carbs with the schedule we've both been keeping." 

Jim shook his head as the younger man continued his dissertation on the benefits of carbohydrates as he walked into the kitchen. Jim followed. 

Blair started putting the finishing touches on their dinner. Standing at the stove, he dropped the fresh pasta into the pot of hot water he'd kept simmering on the back burner. "The salad is in the fridge," Blair hinted to his partner. 

The table was already set, Blair was whisking the cheese together with the cream and a little melted butter for the sauce, the pasta would only take a few minutes to be a perfect al dente--his roommate had things well under control. Jim opened the refrigerator and took out the salad. He looked at the mixture of green stuff in the bowl, raised his eyebrows, and then gave the contents a suspicious sniff. "Have you been picking in someone's lawn again, Chief?" 

"No," Blair replied indignantly as he turned to glare at Jim. "That's from the market. They are finally broadening their selections for those of us more appreciative of the finer points of taste." 

"Looks to me like the weeds you pulled from old Mrs. Syndler's yard." 

"Those were not weeds! They were dandelions." 

"Weeds," Jim reiterated as he took the salad to the table. 

Scooting behind Blair to reach into the fridge again, his jeans clad front brushed against the soft cotton clad backside of his Guide. 'Wow.' Jim froze. 'He wasn't the only one that had felt that electric charge between them. Blair's heart beat a staccato rhythm as he paused in the middle of transferring the sauce onto the drained fettuccini noodles. 'Was that a whimper Jim heard from Blair's pressed together lips?' 

"What's that you said, Chief?" 

"Um, nothing." Another obfuscation? 

"Oh, okay," Jim opened the door to the fridge again, "uh, Chief, which one?" 

"Just grab them all." Blair suggested, a little to flustered to make a decision, as he tended to the noodles and sauce. Trying to ignore the view of Jim's firm backside as he bent over in the open door of the fridge. 

Jim peeked at Blair under his arm as he pulled the four bottles of dressing out of the door. His partner was slightly flushed again and his heart rate was still erratic. 'Maybe I'll have to rethink my opinion of Sandburg's preferences' Jim thought. Jim smiled, as a positively wicked thought crossed his mind, a way to test his theory about Sandburg and find out how much his partner could stand. 

"Hey Jim," Blair's voice cut through his thoughts. 

"Yeah, Chief." 

"You okay? I thought you'd zoned on me." Blair had put his hand on Jim's back, ready to help guide him out of a zone out. 

Jim could feel the heat of Blair's hand through his T-shirt and flannel shirt. Now it was his turn to have an erratic heart beat. He might have to rethink his plan to tease Sandburg. He might not live through it himself. At least he and Sandburg wouldn't have to battle for hot water; there would be plenty. 

"Yeah, Chief, I was just thinking," Jim finally answered his guide's question as he straightened. 

"Anything you want to talk about?" Blair asked, going into guide mode. 

"Not now," Jim responded as he shoved the bottles of dressing into Blair's empty arms. 

Blair grabbed at the bottles before they slipped to the floor. "You get the bowl of pasta then." Man, what was with Jim? This was one of those times he wished he had sentinel abilities so he could try to get some clue as to what was going on with his sentinel. Of course, right now he needed to get himself under control. Taking a deep breath, Blair put the bottles on the table and took his seat. He continued his deep breathing, trying to bring his heart rate down, he knew that with Jim's hearing it would be obvious to the sentinel that something was up. 

Jim grabbed the bowl of pasta and placed it on the center of the table before taking his own seat. He watched as Blair dug in and heaped a large portion of the creamy pasta onto his plate then he filled his own plate while thinking about just how he was going to "get" Sandburg. He chuckled. Blair looked at him questioningly, his mouth full of pasta. Probably just as well, he didn't want to try and lie his way around the fact that he was trying to scheme different ways to seduce his guide. 

"That Thompson case is driving me nuts. Care to throw any ideas at me?" Jim asked, trying to keep his mind off the drop of sauce on Blair's top lip. Besides the fact he really was hoping his partner could add some insight to the case, talking about his latest problem on the job might keep him on his side of the table. He had this almost uncontrollable urge to crawl across the table and use his own tongue to remove that errant drop of sauce from Sandburg's lip. Jim unconsciously licked his own lips at the thought. 

Blair watched Jim lick his lips yet again, and felt the heat flush through his body, beginning in the area between his legs and radiating upwards to his face. He was _so_ lucky that Jim was doing all the talking for once. No way could he provide a coherent answer right now. He could claim the need to study the file further before making any conclusions; that would buy him some time. But right now, all he wanted to do was to watch Jim, his favorite hobby these days, a hobby that was taking some of his everyday talents to task. Blair, a whiz at multitasking, was content to let Jim do the talking. Besides, there was no way that he would even be able to get up from the table without the cause of his distraction being able to see exactly how much he'd been distracted. He wouldn't kid himself that he could keep it totally a secret, after all Jim 'did' have heightened senses. Blair could just sit here and watch his Sentinel talk and think about being on the other end of that tongue motion Jim had going on. Jim would never know the difference, concentrating was one of Blair's strong points. The ability to concentrate through any distractionDid Jim just say something to him? 

"Sandburg? Are you still with me?" 

"Um, of course!" Blair told him emphatically. "Want some more salad?" he asked. 

Jim just shook his head, 'What was up with his guide? Blair was acting even stranger than usual tonight, combined with his own thoughts, which were running amuck. Things were fast getting out of hand. Enough!' Jim shoved back from the table picking up his plate as he stood. He couldn't sit across from Blair any longer. Watching his guide eat dinner was driving him to distraction. He stood, put his plate in the sink, then leaned against the kitchen counter with his back to Blair. 

"You didn't like it?" Blair questioned him. 

"Oh. Yeah, it was good," Jim answered tersely, almost instantly regretting his harshness toward this Guide. 'Wasn't he going to tease Sandburg? But his guide was teasing him. And he seriously doubted if Blair knew it was happening.' 

"Jim? You okay, man?" 

"Yeah, sure. Just a TV show I want to make sure I don't miss." 

"Go watch it, I'll finish the dishes." 

"Um, okay, thanks," Jim agreed and moved out into the living room. He turned on the television, muted the sound almost completely, and then plopped down on "his" end of the couch. The fact that he had managed to get interested in a mediocre cop show spoke volumes toward his efforts of concentration. Then Blair finished up in the kitchen and came out with his laptop and plopped down on the other end of the couch. 'His' end of the couch. All Jim's efforts went right out the window, his interest in the "mediocre cop show" fizzled as soon as Blair passed in front of him to sit on the couch. 

Jim had eyes only for his partner. Eyes to see the way Blair's hair curled 'just so' around his face. Ears to hear his guide's heartbeat, thrumming a comfortable, comforting beat. And a nose, to smell the herbal soap his guide used in deference to his Sentinel's adverse reaction to anything stronger. And touch, no, no. Must not touch. Taste--no, absolutely not. He was not going there. He'd be a basket case. 'What was with him tonight?' He had to get out of here or risk making a fool out of himself. It was like he had turned into a sixteen-year-old with raging hormones. 

"Goodnight, Sandburg," Jim said, standing and quickly turning toward the stairs. 

"But, your TV show! It's not over!" Blair protested. 

"It's a rerun. Goodnight," Jim called over his shoulder, anxious to get to his room. 

"Damn." Blair had wanted to spend some time with his Sentinel. He knew his heart rate had spiked a couple of times during dinner. He knew his breathing had been a little fast at times here on the couch as he tried to work on his laptop. Jim hadn't seemed to notice. His meditation hadn't helped him as much as he'd hoped, but he was managing to keep it together. Look, he'd gone all the way through dinner and even walked past Jim here in the living room without an incident. He had not jumped into the man's lap once! 

* * *

"Hey Jim. Man give me some room." Blair complained as Jim yet again invaded his space. Normally he didn't mind Jim getting into his space, in fact he usually liked it. Liked the fact that Jim got touchy feeley. Liked the way that Jim had allowed him to invade his life. But this week Jim had been extra touchy feeley, and it was driving him nuts, and he couldn't brush it off as Jim just being Jim. He'd spent half the time half-hard and terrified that Jim would notice his arousal. Hell, he was beginning to wonder if men went into heat, kinda like what happened to Vulcan's on Star Trek. What was the name of that again? Maybe if he and Jim happened to be 'cycling' at the same time. He'd have to do some research on that, just another thing to add to the list. 

"You know Sandburg, you don't have to bring 'everything' you're working on into the precinct." Jim complained, half-heartedly. He liked having Sandburg close, besides if Blair was getting cranky and starting to snip at him, then he knew he was getting to him... 

"That's it! I'm outta here." Blair proclaimed when Jim leaned over to open a drawer and raked the back of his knuckles over Sandburg's thigh. "I need some room, I'll see you at home." 

"Sandburg, how are you going to get home?" 

Blair stopped for a moment and thought, he'd forgotten they'd ridden in together. "Cab." And stalked out the door. 

Blair was frustrated, aroused, and at the end of his rope. He had to put some space between himself and Jim or he was going to do something that he'd probably regret. Stuffing papers into his backpack, he nodded to Rafe and Megan as he exited the bullpen. 

Jim watched Blair's exit with amusement. He noticed Connor and Rafe in conversation as they watched Blair's exit. He tuned in his Sentinel hearing to do a little bit of eavesdropping. 

"Lover's quarrel?" Rafe asked Megan, half-jokingly. 

"That would definitely explain the way those two have been acting these days," Connor commented halfway serious. She had a feeling there was something going on between the two men but couldn't put a finger on it. 

"You really think they're lovers?" Rafe asked semi-amazed. 

Jim had to work to contain the laughter that nearly erupted as a result of his fellow detective's remark. As it was, his strangled "cough" covered his laughter, but drowned out Connor's reply. Simon's call interrupted his amusement. 

"Ellison, Sandburg, get in here." Simon bellowed from his office door. 

"What's up Simon?" Jim asked as he walked into Simon's office, a smile still planted on his face. 

"Where's Sandburg?" Simon asked still waiting at the door for the anthropologist's appearance. 

"Gone home." Jim replied a little too cheerfully. Jim only half listened to Simon's grumbling about Sandburg's absence. His interest did pick up when his boss started discussing several cases Jim had pending. But, only a little, he had other things on his mind. Like what he was planning to do tonight when he got home. 

"Ellison, are you paying attention?" Simon asked as he started to light one of his cigars. 

"Yeah, Simon, I'm listening," Jim acknowledged. "Are we almost done? I want to check on Sandburg, he wasn't feeling good when he left." Jim hoped Simon didn't remember how he'd answered his question earlier. 

Simon gave up trying to keep Jim's attention. His detective was distracted and whatever the real truth behind Sandburg's absence was, there was no way he was going to get any real work out of Ellison until it was resolved. Whatever 'it' was. "Get out of here. I want you and Sandburg in my office at nine am tomorrow." 

Jim decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and practically bolted from Simon's office, barely stopping to grab his coat from the coat tree next to his desk. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got home. And no idea why he even wanted to go home to another night of self-torture. 

* * *

On his way home, Jim stopped at Thai Dish for take-out. It was his turn to cook and even with his 'famous' Ellison concentration, he wasn't up to trying to cook. The entire way home he'd tried to figure out why Blair, and why now. After three years of partnership his attention had gradually shifted from admiration and affection to what? Lust and desire? Not that he hadn't noticed how attractive his roommate was before, but why did it choose now to come up and bite him on the ass? 

Jim shuffled the take-out boxes in his arms as he dug for his keys to open the door. When he finally got the key to work, he pushed the door open, and kicked it closed behind him. He nearly dropped the boxes when he saw Sandburg coming from the bathroom with only a towel draped low around his hips. Recovering quickly, Jim managed to get the containers to the table just as Blair disappeared into his bedroom. 

Jim took a couple of deep calming breaths, before allowing his senses to focus on Blair. His guide's heart rate was pounding so hard Jim thought it might come through his chest. He closed his eyes and thought about _that_ chest. Blair had always been shy about his body, wearing layers, upon layers. Finally, Jim had gotten a good look at his roommate's upper body, sans all the clothes he usually wore. It was covered nicely with dark curling hair and peeking through was a glint of silver. So he was right about the nipple ring. Jim smiled and wondered if his guide's chest hair was soft or coarse. 

He took another deep breath, in part to help calm his errant desires and in part to catch Blair's scent. He smelled clean and earthy, with just a hint of the herbs he liked to use in his soap and shampoo. And something else. Another scent present under the steam rolling out from the bathroom behind Blair. Semen. He smelled semen. Jim instantly got hard. 

Blair came out of his room dressed in a pair of khaki's and an oversized flannel shirt. He found Jim fumbling with the food containers, a wicked grin on his face. 

_Uh-oh_ Blair thought. What does that look mean? "Hey Jim. What are we eating?" 

"Thai. Pad-thai, rad-na, and larb-kai. Here dish them out. I'll grab us both a beer." Jim moved away from the cartons to the fridge. 

As Blair began to heap two dishes full of the Thai food, Jim slipped behind him on his way back to the table with their beer. Blair sucked in a breath as he felt the hardness outlined in denim against his backside as Jim rubbed past. 'Oh gods. What does that mean?' Blair's mind spun with the possibilities. 

They ate dinner in relative silence. Jim filled him in on his meeting with Simon and the fact that Simon wanted to see them both in the morning. They even managed to get the few dishes cleaned up, although the constant bumping into each other and rubbing arms as they worked, had Blair's heart racing the whole time. 

Just listening to Blair's racing heart had Jim so aroused that his jeans had been uncomfortable all evening. 

Jim grabbed another beer and slipped past Blair again, his erection very evident as he rubbed against Blair's khaki covered thigh. 

Blair's heart rate spiked wildly. There was no way Jim was doing that by accident. If it was an accident, why was he hard? Blair had enough, he quickly spun around intending to follow Jim when he ran soundly into the solid form of his partner. His hands splayed across the solid chest of Jim Ellison and unconsciously began to caress the expanse. 

"Uh, Chief, if you're going to continue then you'd better be willing to back it up." Jim's voice was husky with desire. 

Blair looked up at Jim and unconsciously licked his lips. 

Jim took that as a yes and leaned down to brush his lips across Blair's. 

The younger man did not back off. Didn't give an inch. In fact, he leaned into the kiss. Opening his own lips to capture Jim's bottom one. Sucking it into his own mouth. Jim groaned. Blair was not fighting this. He was, in fact, welcoming his attention. Jim could taste the beer they'd had at dinner. He detected a faint hint of lime, cilantro, and lemon grass from the Thai food. Only his partner's hands moving on his chest kept him from zoning completely on taste alone. 

Blair leaned into the kiss, balancing on the balls of his feet to get closer to the heat that was his partner. He let his hands explore, across nipples hardening under the attention, across the pecs, up over the broad shoulders, then let them meet behind the thickly corded neck. Holding on, seeking to lever himself further into the kiss, opening up still more to the inquisitive tongue of his Sentinel as he tried to pull the bigger man down to his own level. He moaned as he leaned against Jim's sturdy body, feeling the electricity thrum between them. 

"Chief?" Jim groaned against Blair's mouth. "Please...don't stop." 

"Yes," Blair answered, eyes half closed. Thinking about what he'd said, he stopped to rephrase his response, his eyes huge, "I mean No. I mean, yes, we don't stop." 

Jim pulled back to look into Blair's eyes. Satisfied with his guide's meaning, Jim allowed a smile then grabbed a double fistful of dark curly hair and pulling him close, capturing the full lips of his roommate with his own hungry mouth again. 

Blair needed more contact. He put just enough distance between the two of them to do Jim's button fly jeans. "Oh, man, these must be pretty new. These buttons are hard to undo," he complained. 

Jim took his hands out of Blair's hair and put them over his guide's, "I'll do it, Chief." And he did. Undoing them all before putting his hands back into Sandburg's hair again. Standing in front of his partner, Jim closed his eyes and allowed Blair the freedom to do as he wanted. 

Blair folded down the waistband of Jim's jeans, opening up the front as much as he could without actually pulling them down. Using the back of his right hand to explore, Blair discovered Jim's erection and the dampness of the cotton briefs. Hooking his thumb inside the briefs, he pulled the soft fabric aside and enclosed Jim's cock in his fist. Moving slowly but steadily, Blair used a firm grip, working his thumb up and down the sensitive underside of the big man's erection. 

Jim moaned and leaned forward to catch Blair's mouth again. Delving deep, he captured the slighter man's tongue, sucking it into his own mouth. "Ah, Chief!" Jim soon cried out, pulling away from the kiss and staying the hand at his groin. Head back, teeth gritted against his spiking emotions, he fought to stay in control, when his senses threatened to over whelm him. Looking down, he saw Blair, his face turned up as he had been when kissing him, his eyes closed, dark lashes laying on pink cheeks, lips swollen from the fast furious attention they'd received in the last few minutes. Just looking at his partner he almost came right then. "Upstairs!" he demanded. "Please," he softened the demand. 

Blair opened his eyes. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He nodded, and looked up at his Sentinel, his eyes slightly out of focus. He held on, gripping the forearms of his partner. 

Jim was mesmerized watching Blair nod his agreement. Dropping his hands, he caught Blair's in his and gave them a squeeze before he released them to grab his guide by the shoulders and turn him toward the staircase. He gave a little push as he assured him, "I'll be right behind you." 

Blair stumbled a bit but continued. He climbed the steps to the upstairs room slowly, watching as Jim moved around the apartment quickly. Turning off lights and locking the door. Jim looked up to catch the expression in Blair's eyes. Shell-shocked mixed with a yearning he'd never seen in his Guide's eyes. Jim went up the stairs two at a time. Coming up behind Blair before he reached the top step, Jim encircled the smaller man's waist with his larger hands. Steadying him as they took the last few steps together. Blair continued, leading Jim to the bed, stopping only when his knees came into contact with the mattress. 

Jim let his head come forward over Blair's left shoulder, nuzzling the side of the younger man's neck with his chin. "You okay with this Chief?" he whispered. Better to know now that they had made some sort of mistake than later, after sharing even more of themselves. 

It was Sandburg's turn to shake himself out of a trance. The dreamlike state he'd been in since Jim had practically ordered him upstairs. This couldn't be happening. Was Jim really behind him, holding him in a big bear hug, kissing the side of his neck and asking if he wanted him to stop? Stop? No way! He tried to talk but had to clear his throat before he could continue. "No. Don't stop. I want this. Really. Just a little overwhelmed at the moment. Whatever you do, don't stop." 

Jim relaxed and reached down, undoing the snap of the khaki pants Blair had on. Carefully unzipping them, he was surprised when his fingers encountered course hair at the base of the zipper. Sandburg, no underwear. His mind had to process that for a moment before he tugged them down to just below Blair's hipbones, allowing Blair's erection to stand free barely brushed by the bottom of his shirt. Sliding a hand upwards under the loose fitting flannel shirt, he took a hardened nub of a nipple between each thumb and forefinger, and rolled them back and forth between his fingers until Blair squeaked, throwing his head backward, turning to catch Jim's mouth with his. 

Never breaking the kiss that threatened to swallow them whole, Sandburg turned in Jim's arms to continue where he'd left off with the older man's jeans. Blair put his hands, palms lying open to the naked skin, down the inside of Jim's already unfastened jeans. Breaking the kiss, he pushed down with his hands, taking jeans and briefs with him as he skimmed them all the way to the floor. Then kicking off his own pants, he moved in close to his Sentinel again. Jim finished undressing them by pulling his own T-shirt off over his head then took the flannel one off his partner without even bothering with the buttons. 

They stood naked now, a breath apart. Jim's chest tingled, he could feel the soft hair on Blair's chest brushing against his own with every breath his guide took. He reached for Blair just as Blair stepped closer, each craving the feel of the other and the completion their closeness was bringing. Jim bent to kiss Blair again, wanting, no needing to taste the younger man. 

They eased themselves onto the bed without losing contact. Jim rolled them until Blair was lying on top of him. He wanted to feel the hard compact body pressing down on him. He wanted to be bathed in the heat radiating from Blair. He lay with his legs slightly spread to allow Blair to rest between them, their erections pressed together. The only thing that kept Jim from zoning on his sense of touch was Blair mumbling as he kissed and nibbled from his ear to his collarbone. 

Jim's hands were alternating between caressing Blair's back and cupping his bum to pull him closer. Soon they were unable to resist the urge to move and they started the gentle rhythm, pre-cum lubricating the motion to reduce the never painful friction. Jim could smell their combined arousal and it heightened his own desire causing him to increase his movements, sweeping Blair along in his tide of desire. Both men were blindly following an internal rhythm designed to bring them to a quick completion. 

Jim's senses were totally tuned into Blair and his partners actions and reactions. He could feel every ridge in Blair's body, every vein in the aroused cock that was moving against his stomach. He could feel Blair's impending orgasm in his own oversensitive cock. The pulsing of Blair's cock as he came took him over the edge as well. His semen mixing with Blair's between their bodies. 

They lay together, both breathless, trying to recover enough energy to move. 

"Chief?" Jim questioned. 

"Yeah, big guy?" Blair responded slowly from his collapsed position on Jim's solid chest. 

"You okay?" 

"Oh yeah..." 

Jim could feel him smiling. 

"You know we're gonna have to talk about what this means." 

"Later man. I can't think right now." He snuggled into Jim's shoulder. 

Jim could smell the herbal shampoo as Blair's hair tickled his chin. "Yeah, later." He reached over and flipped the comforter up over their cooling bodies. They would talk tomorrow. 

Finis 


End file.
